Who's The Hot Girl In The Sexy Black Leotard?
by BeautifulHorror
Summary: You better watch yourself Robin. WORK IN PROGRESS [will be updated less than Unwanted Desire]


Hey guys! I'm back! I know some of you might be mad that I started another story without finishing Unwanted Desire, but I don't really like that story anymore. I hate what I made Robin into. I don't know if I should rewrite the latest chapter or just completely start over, but I'm just gonna leave it as it is for now.

This chapter won't be too long; just a glimpse into what I've been working on. Enjoy!

PS: I'm not gonna make Starfire naïve and clueless in this story. I hate the way Cartoon Network made her clueless of Earthen customs. She's beautiful, sexy, and intelligent, and that's how I'll write her.

 **DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own the Teen Titans.**

* * *

They crouched on the rooftop, waiting. The green changeling drummed his fingers along the ledge, while a fair-skinned empath looked on in annoyance, and a cybernetic eye scoped out the area. The full moon illuminated Wayne Enterprises as they looked on.

A harmony of cricket chirps began to fill the sharp November air.

And finally, a masked figure materialized out of the darkness.

Slade.

Robin's eyes narrowed and he placed a skillful hand on his staff. Another figure appeared on the building before them, wearing a red mask fashioned into a skull. "Cyborg, report," Robin hissed.

"It's only them. We can take 'em," Cyborg said confidently.

Robin stood as he removed his Bo staff, still watching the conversing men.

"Wait," Raven said, suddenly interested.

Another figure emerged out of the darkness. Robin stopped.

A girl stepped onto the platform. She was tan, almost orange. Her long, blazing red hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She was wearing a black halter leotard with a dipping neckline, complete with fishnet leggings and knee-length boots.

It took all of Robin's willpower to clear his mind of his teenage hormone-produced thoughts. He glanced at Cyborg, who also seemed to be a little distracted. "What about her?"

"Yeah," Cyborg mumbled, in a daze.

Raven rolled her eyes. "Boys."

"Starfire, late again," a voice said. Slade seemed to be scolding the newcomer. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The girl giggled and whispered something unintelligible.

Slade's head shot up and he looked around, alarmed. "What? Where?"

The girl made eye contact with Robin as she pointed.

"Well, change of plans. Here's your chance to prove yourselves," Slade said as he threw a smoke bomb and vanished.

"Titans, go!" Robin shouted as he ran straight for Starfire.

xxxxx

"Hey there," Starfire said as they circled eachother.

"Who are you?" Robin questioned.

"What, I can't even get a 'hi'?"

Robin took a swing at her with his staff, which she caught easily. He swung a leg under her while she was distracted, causing her to land on her back. "Hi," he breathed as he stood over her. Starfire smirked and planted a boot in his chest, knocking him off balance. Robin flipped back to his feet, but Starfire was already on him. She threw punch after punch, even adding an elbow here and there, but Robin dodged every one of them. In the middle of a roundhouse kick, Robin grabbed her leg and twisted, earning a groan of discomfort. She dropped to the ground and Robin put his knees around her hips and grabbed her wrists, effectively pinning her.

"Mmm," Starfire mumbled as she gazed into his mask, searching for his eyes. With a sudden burst of strength, she flipped their position. Starfire grinned as she layed on him.

"How-," Robin started, struggling against her.

A warm hand rested on his chest. Robin froze. Nerves fired as her fingers trailed down. Starfire' eyes filled with lust as she felt every contour of his muscular chest. She leaned in, her breath hot on Robin's ear. "I like this position better."

Robin shifted, feeling a growing need in his lower regions. "Uh-"

"Starfire!" Red X cried.

Starfire glanced over her shoulder at her teammate. Raven had Red X detained in her dark magic, and Cyborg was aiming his sonic cannon. Starfire removed herself from Robin and ran off to help her ally, but not before winking at him. She fired a starbolt at Cyborg's arm, frying his weapon. Beast Boy leaped at her in tiger form, but she jabbed him in the throat using her Tameranian power, quickly incapacitating him. She sent a barrage of starbolts towards Raven who deflected them, but lost her grip on Red X. Seeing he was free, Starfire grabbed his arm and flew off into the night.

Robin layed on the ground, still entranced. Cyborg tapped angrily on his arm, attempting to power in back on. Raven stood stoically, refusing to let her emotions show. Beast Boy stood up cautiously, pain rippling through his body. "Dudes. Who's the hot girl in the sexy black leotard?"


End file.
